1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to turbine engines of the hydraulic type and related systems therefor. It also involves a feedback system and apparatus therefor in order to conserve energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbine engines of different types are common in the prior art. However, prior engines of this type utilize complicated valve systems which increase both initial cost and maintenance costs. Prior turbine systems have a further disadvantage in that none of the power output of such devices is conserved, such as by use thereof in a feedback system for supplying at least a portion of the energy necessary to operate the turbine itself. Prior turbine devices are thereby considered to be wasteful. A further difficulty with prior turbine devices which do not employ a feedback system is that, in order to conserve input energy, these devices must be operated at relatively slow speed and low torque.
Cooper, in U.S. Pat. No. 160,944, discloses an example of an early rotary engine driven by steam. No provision is made for recycling of the energy imparted to the device by the steam. Hedges, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,926, discloses a more recent rotary device which uses the expansion force of a gas to drive a rotor, the expanding gas being produced by the combustion of gasoline. Besides the high cost of the fuel necessary to drive the Hedges device, difficulty is encountered in sealing and lubricating such a device.
Other turbine devices disclosed in the prior art and which may be pertinent to the present invention are described in the following U.S. patents:
U.s. pat. Nos. 625,731--H. H. Ames, May 30, 1899 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 701,531--W. F. Bangs, June 3, 1902 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 716,047--C. R. Ingham, Dec. 16, 1902 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 861,277-- C. D. Macropoulos, July 30, 1907 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 984,505--J. N. Bosch, Jr., Feb. 14, 1911 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,737,248--E. E. Abraham, June 5, 1973.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.